Antara Aku, Kamu, dan Rumah Kita
by NatureMature
Summary: Nether/Nesia. "Mari kutunjukkan rumah kita. Rumah yang kubuat atas karaktermu yang unik memikat. Tak sedikitpun terlewat, mulai dari toilet sampai pagar berkawat. Mas kawin dariku untukmu."


**HALAMAN PERTAMA

* * *

**

_Untuk Indonesia._

_Tanah airmu._

_Tanah tumpah darahmu._

_Di sanalah aku berdiri_

_jadi suami ibumu.

* * *

_

**HALAMAN KEDUA

* * *

**

1) Paragraf miring untuk _flash back. _Kata bercetak miring untuk istilah asing, atau sengaja diasingkan.

2) Angan-angan kotor aslinya ditulis dengan _font_ berbeda. Di sini tertulis dengan format Verdana standar. Harap dimaklumi.

3) Kalimat bercetak tebal untuk... aku lupa untuk apa.

* * *

**HALAMAN KETIGA

* * *

**

—**Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?**

**.  
**

"_Kok keluar lagi?"_

"_WC-nya WC duduk."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Saya nggak bisa kalau nggak jongkok..."_

_.  
_

Kupandangi kamar mandi _kita_. Cat putih. Tanpa lapisan ubin pada dinding-dindingnya. _Shower. Bathtup_. Dan WC jongkok kesukaanmu. Tak kuambil peduli ketika mereka—arsitek sialan itu—mengatai kita tidak tahu gaya, tidak tahu _style_, kampungan. Bagiku, lebih penting melihatmu bahagia ketika jongkok di atas lobang kecil itu. Termenung entah memikirkan apa. Mengeluarkan ampas-ampasmu dengan suara menekan—erangan yang aduhai.

.

**Kubayangkan ****bila**** kau di sini, pastinya:**

**.  
**

"Waw, nggak _matching_. Tapi _thanks_ ya, aku suka WC jongkok!" katamu dengan mata berbinar. Mengerling dengan polosnya.

"Sama-sama. Gih, dicoba."

Lalu kau ngeden di kamar mandi.

Di kamar _kita_, yang hanya dibatasi tembok setebal dua inci, aku sibuk dengan imaji kotorku sendiri. Menggosok dan terus menggosok. Seperti gadis yang menggerutu saat membersihkan darah mensturasinya yang tercetak jelek di pakaian dalam. Aku dengan gosokanku yang semakin keras setiap detiknya. Memaksa busa-busa itu meleber, keluar semakin banyak. Detergen, sabun, onani.

Terus.

Sampai suaramu tidak lagi menggangguku. Sampai aliran geyser seputih susu sapi keluar dari sarangku. Sampai kau berpisah dari WC jongkokmu, masuk ke kamar _kita_, dan meyapaku dengan sensual, "Nethere, kau onani lagi ya? Apa perlu lokasi WC-nya kita pindahkan dalam kamar?"

_Tidak, Manis__. Aku lebih suka ..._

_di mana kau buta, sedang aku melihat segala_

Akulah penguntit. Pengagum rahasiamu. Dari balik tembok setebal dua inci.

.

**

* * *

****HALAMAN KEEMPAT

* * *

**

**Ketika bau WC menusuk-nusuk hidungku yang mancung, kaki-kakiku beranjak ke kamar **_**kita**_**. **

—**Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku membeku?**

_Matamu sembab, merah, bengkak_

_Memegang silet karatan di samping leher_

_Kau menantangku?_

_Lakukan. Kau tak 'kan berani_

_.  
_

"_... Aah.."_

"_Kenapa mendesah begitu?"_

_Hanya tubuhnya yang semakin merapat padaku sebagai jawaban. Wajahnya terendam dalam lenganku yang besar. Dan aku terkikik sendiri ketika mengatahui sebabnya._

"_Keluar, yuk?"_

"_Eeh? Tapi kan acaranya belum selesai ..."_

"_Kamu nggak suka dingin, kan?"_

"_... Salah.__"_

_Ia terdiam. Aku terdiam._

"_Aku nggak kuat di tempat ber-AC ..."_

_Aku mendesah. Lagi-lagi terkikik kecil. Sama saja kan, Cantik... Ck._

_.  
_

Mataku merangkak mengitari kamar _kita_.

_Spring bed_. _Single bed_.

**Kubayangkan** kau yang melompat-lompat di atas kasur. [Lihat, Nethere. Aku terbang! Kasurnya memantul seperti per!] Kimono mandimu yang berkibar. Paha langsatmu yang menggoda tersibak.

Dan aku menerkammu tiba-tiba. Tanpa kau tahu ada apa.

...

Kau meronta. Dan aku tak beranjak ke tepi.

Kapal kita baru saja berlabuh. Apa kau tega?

Kuda-kuda baru saja dilepaskan. Apa kau tega?

...

Tunjukkan padaku bukit gundul pendakianku

Kutunjukkan padamu menara runcing berjilat susu

...

Dan aku memitingmu!

Kau memagutku!

Dan kasur itu berguncang-guncang akibat muson kita berdua. Bertiup dari daratan pasir di selatan jauh, membawa uap dan udara panas pada dirimu.

.

Kemarau telah datang, Cintaku. Dalam _single bed_ kita berdua.

.

**Tanpa AC**

Ya, bagiku lebih penting melihatmu yang menempel lekat padaku, dibanding menghangatkanmu yang menggigil diterpa AC.

Meski kupikir, tidak ada jeleknya mendengarkan gigimu yang bergemeletuk seperti sol sepatu. Tuk. Tuplak tuplak. Asal ...

jangan kau pakai menggigit _mahkota_ku saja.

.

**

* * *

****HALAMAN KELIMA

* * *

**

**Aku lelah dengan pemandangan adegan seks di ranjang. Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang makan?**

_Alismu menyatu dan dahimu berkerut kesal_

_Kau ingin menjadikan darah sebagai penghulu bagi kulit dan silet?_

_Bagus. SAH, Manisku. SAH._

_..._

_Karat memarut lehermu seperti beling_

_Darah menitik mendenyut_

_Kau tercekik __atas ulahmu sendiri_

_..._

_Kau ingin aku mengaku? Puih, tidak akan!_

_.  
_

Seperti hamparan stepa. Atau sabana? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi rasa lenggang ini menggangguku. Sekaligus membangkitkan semerbak kehadiranmu. Aku membangun avatarmu di segala penjuru mata angin, sejauh mataku mengizinkan. Aku ...

melihatmu di mana-mana.

Kau suka makan lesehan. Kau lipat kakimu di atas lantai tanpa ubin yang dingin. Kau benci meja makan, begitulah akumu padaku.

Kau benci bangku-bangku dan segala perabotan. _Tabble manner_ adalah kaos kaki. Cukup direndam dalam tumpukan almari, atau cucian kotor yang nanti diangkut si Bibi.

**Aku m****embayangkan**. Kau yang belepotan saus cabe. Mulut, baju, jemarimu yang lentik.

"Kau tidak makan, Nethere?"

"Ijinkan aku."

"Kau ini lucu. Ini rumahmu. Kenapa minta ijin sega—"

Kutelan kalimat terakhirmu. Kucicipi daging tanpa tulang berwarna ungu. Kuhirup dalam-dalam limun segar yang menguar dari napas-napasmu yang tertahan.

"Aku haus, Cintaku."

Maka kujilati sekujur badanmu. Pedas. Air yang pedas oleh saus cabe. Seperti pemotong rumput yang membuat jejak-jejak gundul di halaman rumah.

Aku kenyang. Kenyang sekali. Terima kasih makanannya, kataku sambil mengatupkan tangan.

**Karena itu, salahkah aku, tidak membeli satu set meja makan beserta sendok-garpunya ketika mampir membeli kasur**_** kita**_**?**

**.  
**

**

* * *

HALAMAN KEENAM

* * *

**

**Aku memandang kebun sebagai jawaban. Hutan hujan tropis seolah ****mengkeret jadi seratus meter persegi. Tak ada macan, ular, atau bahkan kodok.**

Kebun _kita_.

_Lututmu lemas,__ tertekuk, lalu jatuh_

_menangis meraung-raung_

_memukul-mukul dada batuku_

_Lihat, itulah yang kubenci darimu. Penakut_

_..._

_Aku marah. Kamu marah_

_..._

_Aku ikut duduk. Meraih pergelangan tanganmu. Menggigit silet dan membuangnya jauh-jauh dengan gigi taring_

_Kau berteriak. [Kembalikan! Apa yang kau lakukan!]_

_Membuatmu menderita lebih dari kematian, kataku_

Kebun menghadap timur.

.

"_Aku suka matahari terbit."_

"_Apa? Kau suka Japan?"_

_Kau tertawa serenyah keripik ketika digoreng bersama kerupuk. "Bukan, Nethere. Aku hanya mencintai nuansa, aroma, dan cengiran langit ketika matahari menyapaku di subuh pagi. Ketika aku merasa kecil, sekaligus tidak sendiri menghadapi hari."_

_Aku terdiam sesaat. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku jadi hidung?"_

_Kau tertawa tertahan. "Coba jelaskan yang satu itu, Nethere."_

"_Hidunghari. Bukan matahari. Kau suka, tidak? Nanti aku yang jadi tempatmu bernapas. Aku akan menyaring udara yang paling bersih dengan bulu-buluku."_

"_Kau ngegombal lagi, Nethere."_

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berdua saja dengan matahari."_

"_... Yayaya, jadilah hidung atau telingahari. Terserah kau saja."_

"_Bagaimana kalau—"_

"_Berhenti di sana, Nethere. Aku tahu apa maksudmu."_

Dan kau memplester mulut bawelku dengan lakbanmu yang penuh liur. Di kebun hutan hujan tropis _kita_ berdua.

.

**

* * *

****HALAMAN ENAM ****SEPEREMPAT

* * *

**

Ada ember cucian. Penuh berisi baju-bajumu yang lecek dan bau apak. Kuraih sebiji. Harum. Kupeluk dua biji. Serasa wajah kita saling menempel.

BREK ABREK. Aku tertimbun baju-bajumu. Sarung, celana, jaket, dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain. Aku tenggelam. Kehabisan napas. Megap-megap.

Mari tenggelam bersama, Rose. Kau jahat sekali; meninggalkanku dikunyah ikan. Tertanda, Jack Dawson.

**Kalau kau tidak juga kembali, aku berencana tidak akan menyerahkan baju-baju ini ke **_**laundry**_**.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

HALAMAN KETUJUH

* * *

**

**Ketika rumah membuatku tidak betah**

**angan-angan akan hadirmu yang mengusik tanpa lelah**

**Kuputuskan mengambil celah**

**... keluar rumah. Tanpa desah, marah, gegabah**

_Di tetes keran bocor kulihat rautmu menegang, minta ijin bunuh diri_

_Tes. Andai aku bisa mengaku_

_..._

_Cplak!_

_..._

_Andai aku tidak tahu_

_Andai aku lupa_

_..._

_Ctak!_

_... tes_

_Adakalanya guntur menelan hujan_

_Ada saatnya pasir mereguk laut_

_Tinggallah kilat dan karang yang kagok, bertanya-tanya, siapa?_

_Entah, mungkin aku_

_.  
_

Persis di sebelah rumah, ibu-ibu terlihat menyusun bangku-bangku di muka dipan. Botol-botol minuman ditata rapi. Makanan-makanan rumahan tersaji dalam piring porselen dan mangkuk berkilat. Berbagai warna. Berbagai bentuk. Berbagai bau. Berbagai rasa.

.

"_Nggak suka makanannya?"_

"_Ngh. Bukan gitu ..." Ia melirik padaku takut-takut. Pisau di tangan kiri dan sendok di sebelah kanan. Menggoyang-goyangkan makanannya ke sana dan ke mari. Lilin membuat wajahnya yang cemberut semakin jelek. Tersapu-sapu gelombang hitam dan cerah bergantian._

"_Martabak?"_

_Ia menggeleng._

"_Sate Ponorogo?"_

_Ia menggeleng._

"_Kentaki?"_

_Bukan juga._

"_Pilih dari A sampai Z," kataku tak sabar._

"_... W."_

"_Kamu?" kataku polos. Mengira dirinya ingin bunuh diri. Kanibalisme. Menyantap diri sendiri. _

"_... W."_

_Ah, yang ini pasti betul. "Warung remang-remang?"_

_Hanya butuh sedetik air tumpah di atas batok kepalaku. Mataku yang buram melihatnya menggenggam gelas kosong, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng putus asa._

_Yah, Cantik. Kenapa kau susah sekali diajak bermain canda? Lelucon, kau tahu, kan?_

"_Iya, Cinta. Sekarang juga kita ke warteg-mu itu."_

_.  
_

**

* * *

****HALAMAN KEDELAPAN

* * *

**

**Tolong jangan membuatku hilang.**

**Rumah ini**

**terlalu besar bagi satu orang**

**Terlalu sepi untuk memuaskan delusiku yang sudah diambang**

**batas-batas yang menggantung seperti tambang**

**Sayang!**

_Jelaskan pa__daku, katamu, tentang video cabul, becekan semen, kondom melar, pakaian dalam wanita yang terjepit di bawah jok mobil_

_Kau nyeleweng 'kan, Nethere!_

_Untuk kesekian kalinya kukatakan, tidak, aku tidak berselingkuh ..._

_..._

_di depanmu_

_Pembohong. Sendal melayang_

_Bedebah. Toples pecah_

_Mati saja kau dengan sundal-sundalmuuuu! Ludah melesat_

_..._

_Aku mengelap ludahmu dengan buku-buku jari, kujilati satu-satu, kutatap wajahmu dalam-dalam, aku berjalan mendekat_

_Kenapa tidak kau berikan saja sepenuh ludahmu?_

_.  
_

KRING ... KRING ... KRING KRING KRING ADA SEPEDA. SEPEDAKU RODA DUA. KUDAPAT DARI NETHERELANDS. KARENA RAJIN ME—

Klak. Aku angkat telepon itu sebelum nada menjijikan mengambil bentuknya.

"Halo?"

"Netherelands!"

"Belgium. Ada apa?"

"Soal kekasihmu. Dia ..."

Dia kenapa?

"Begini. Korban jatuhnya pesawat Boeing-744 yang tiga puluh—"

"Bisakah kau langsung ke intinya saja, Belgium?"

"Kamu ini tidak bisa sabar, ya? Dengar, kekasihmu itu ..."

Dia kenapa?

"Masa' kamu masih belum bisa menebaknya, siih ... ?" Belgium melambat-lambatkan suaranya di sana. Membuatku semakin jengkel dan gegabah ingin mencekiknya.

"Belgium, jangan main-main denganku."

"O ... oh, baiklah. Dia selamat. Hanya luka-luka dan gegar otak ringan. Tapi ..."

Kenapa harus ada kata "tapi" setelah kata "hanya" ?

"Aku menunggu, Bells."

"Nggak amnesia, kok."

"Aku tidak berpikiran dia amnesia, _Koninkrijk België _..."

Aku mulai tidak sabar. Dia apa? Dia kenapa? Dia mau apa? Dia 5W + H?

"Dia menuju ke rumah _kalian_."

Hanya jeda satu detik setelah suara adikku menggantung, seperti sulur anggur yang mengikat erat pada kayu, lengan itu melingkar sempurna mengelilingi pundakku. Lengan penuh perban seperti mumi.

Bibir merahnya seperti berkaca pada daun kupingku. Membiaskan warna merah abu-abu.

Nafasnya, aromanya, suaranya, betapa aku rindu!

"Aku pulang, Nethere ..."

Mataku terpejam, merasakan segala kelembutan dan keadaan, menghapus pikiran elektron yang mengatakan ini imaji. "Selamat datang, Nesia ... Ayo, kutunjukkan rumah kita!"

Tapi kau hanya terdiam, menyapukan punggung tanganmu di wajahku. "... Kau menangis, Nethere."

Diamlah. Jangan ganggu kesenanganku dulu ...

Kau tidak mati—

Kau tidak mati—

Kau ...

Ha-ha-ha. Aku mengangkupkan kepala pada kedua telapak tangan. Terkekeh sedih.

Tuhan, Kau ini benar-benar ...

...

...

...

_Kau mengemas koper sekenanya_

_beranjak pergi sebelum aku berkata: selamat jalan, hati-hati, cepat kembali, ya?_

_..._

_SMS tak pernah menyentuh kata sukses_

_Telepon tak pernah mengetuk bunyi bib_

_..._

_Pesawat yang ditumpangi pacarmu menghantam bumi, Netherelands ! !_

...

...

...

... ... Telepon kabel terayun-ayun di udara. Tidak sempat ditutup. Orang di ujung sana, beserta orang-orang lainnya, turut serta pasang kuping. Tidak ingin melewatkan suasana yang kami ciptakan barang sedetik.

**Mari kutunjukkan rumah kita. Rumah yang kubuat atas karaktermu yang unik memikat. Tak sedikitpun terlewat, mulai dari toilet sampai pagar berkawat. Mas kawin dariku untukmu.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

LAMPIRAN

* * *

**

"Sekarang apa, Netherelands?"

"Kita lihat _review_ pembaca soal rumah kita."

"Ah, ide yang jelek. Apa ada yang akan me-_review_-nya kau kira?"

"Yah, kita lihat saja ..." Aku bersenandung. Kemarin aku baru saja mengirimkan _manuscript _penuh gombal pada orang yang mengaku bernama Nami. Tentang rumah kita yang penuh nuansa dirimu, dan adegan _rated-M_ terselubung kita berdua.

"Oh, yang pwp itu ya?" kata Nami.

Aku mendelik. _Author_ brengsek.

"Iya, yang nggak ada plotnya. Nggak ada _twist_-nya. Nggak ada konfliknya. Nggak jelas mau puisi atau cerita atau _drabble _... Udah gitu Indonesianya entah cewek atau cowok nggak ketahuan ..."

Kuhabisi dirinya sebelum sempat mengataiku lebih jauh. Dan tidak kupedulikan jeritan ketakutan pacarku, ketika aku membantai warga negaranya yang kurang ajar ini.

Dengan penuh ketidaktulusan,

...

... ...

... ... ...

**Netherelands

* * *

**

**DAFTAR PUSTAKA

* * *

**

Himaruya, Hidekaz. _Hetalia Axis Powers_. 2006.

Koyama, Nana. _Siaran Ulang_. FFN: 2010.

Mohamad, Goenawan. _Menjelang Pembakaran Sita_. 1994.

Nami. _Titanik dan Titania_. 2010.

* * *

**EPILOG

* * *

**

**Pandawa dan Kurawa. Gatotkaca. Trio Punakawan. Semua dalam bentuk dua dimensi, menatapku dengan wajahnya yang bikin ngeri.**

"Wah wah, Nethere. Saya nggak tahu kalau kamu demen wayang juga ..."

"Banyak yang belum kau ketahui soal aku, Cantik."

Kau memutar matamu. "Terserahlah. Tapi ini wayang kulit yang bagus sekali, ya?" Kau memilah-milah mereka. Menghirup dan merasa. Seakan kau ini arkeolog dan mereka dinosaurusnya.

"Kamu nggak ngerasa seram ya, dengan mereka?"

"Selain karena mereka rata dan mengandung cerita?" Kau menggeleng. "Tidak."

Aku berjongkok di sebelahmu. "Mau ceritakan sama saya?"

"Barangkali ..." Kau berpaling padaku. Berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum, "Ya. Semalam suntuk." Kelingkingmu yang mungil teracung.

Aku mengaitkan si mungil dengan si raksasa. "Semalam suntuk."

...

...

...

...

... ... Telepon itu masih menjuntai canggung. Tak ada yang ingat untuk memulangkannya. Ketika rumah terlalu ramai untuk disebut rumah.


End file.
